Everybody
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: Based on the video clip for the song "Everybody  Backstreet's Back " by the Backstreet Boys. Has a girl OC in it but no pairings.


This is just a spin off oneshot/songfic (tbh, idk what it is) based on the video clip for the song "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by the Backstreet Boys. You can watch it here on YouTube, /watch?v=HbKtMtYf2Cg

Is set later on in the story I'm working on atm, 'A Year Without Rain', I'll probably insert it latter (kind of like BT Halloween on the show)

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

The five teens and their bus driver walked through the storm on an old road, up a rocky hill to get to the motel that they saw sign poster from the high way. The motel looked like a old mansion seen only in horror movies, bits were falling off all over the place and the gardens were all over grown.

"Tom, are you sure this is safe, it looks kinda creepy," Sophie wouldn't admit it but she was scared out of her mind, she hated horror films and felt like she had just stepped into one.

"You'll be fine guys. It's just an old motel in the middle of no where," Tom was casual about it because he knew he wouldn't have to stay there, as he had to fix the bus by morning.

"But this is the second time the bus has broken down," Kendall complained as Tom, the bus driver opened the creaking double doors.

"It ain't my fault," you can tell that Tom was now sick of the five teens and their complaining.

"I'm going to call management," Sophie whipped her phone out and paced around looking for reception.

The four boys started complaining more as they took in the creepiness of the building from the dust covered Victorian staircase to the cobwebs in the corner.

"It's not my fault. Look," Tom's voice stopped the teens. "The bus broke down I'll get it fixed. You all just chill here," he tried reasoning with the teens.

"I ain't staying here, this place is creepy," James voiced his opinion from the back of the group.

"Look I'll fix the bus and we'll be back on the road before you know it," with that Tom ran off as fast as he could to get as far away from the creepy mansion as he could.

The four boys looked at each other before pushing Sophie into the house in front of them. She turned to look at them with a face filled with fear and annoyance, "hey, why do I have to go first?"

Kendall tried to mask his fear with a smart-assed look, "because Sophie, you are our assistant. And you can assist us by getting some rooms for the night."

Sophie slowly walked towards the abandoned counter with the boys following closely behind. As soon as they were all in the old mansion the door slammed shut behind them.

"Relax guys, it was just the storm," just like when Stephanie had pretended to be the Palmwoods Ghost, Logan put on his scientific reasoning.

Sophie slowly pulled her hand out of her hoodie pocket and rang the bell on the desk.

Sophie placed her over night bag on the dusty desk beside the bed she would be staying in for the night. She took out her own towel (not wanting to use the dusty old things that were sitting there, waiting to be used) and headed into the small bathroom joined to her room. In there was an old style bathtub, a toilet and an old sink with a mirror with a crack running through the middle of it. Sophie turned on the taps in the bath and was surprised when hot water poured out. Once the bath was fill and to her liking, Sophie switched her phone on to play music before she quickly got undressed and slipped into the tub.

Half an hour had passed when Sophie was startled from her time relaxing by a scream coming from one of the boy's rooms down the hall. Thinking nothing of it, Sophie laid back in the water only to be disturbed this time by what sounded like a howling wolf. She got out of the tub and wrapped her towel around her before picking up her dirty clothes and taking them into her borrowed room to get dressed. Walking back into the room with her clothes, Sophie went to the desk where she left her bag to find it missing.

There was another howl as the lightning lit up the room and the electricity went out. As Sophie fumbled around in the dark looking for some sort of light, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sophie hesitantly called out.

A young woman with dark hair pulled back into a bun and tanned skin, wearing a modest maids outfit, walked in holding a candle in one hand and holding a dress bag in the other.

"Can I help you?" Sophie questioned the new addition to the room.

"Miss Daniels, my name is Marietta and I've been sent to you to help you get dressed and ready, Master Knight requests your presence for supper," the lady's voice was somewhat quiet and timid; it almost reminded her of a maid out of the Victorian Romance novels that Sophie had read before.

"Umm, ok then?" Sophie, by now was slightly used to people all over her, dressing and styling her because of her importance with Big Time Rush.

Marietta laid the dress and a bag out on the silk sheets, which covered the bed Sophie, had yet to use.

The dress was beautiful. It was made out of a deep red silk that swept the floor and hung in all the right places on Sophie's curves. The skirt hung loosely from the corset-top which was slightly constricting because of the bindings at the back which Marietta had done up. The sleeves were a couple inches wide and were loose fitting so they hung off her shoulders. Once she was dress Marietta helped Sophie into the black laced up pumps and begun on her hair and make up. In the end, Sophie's hair had a slight wave to it and was left out and was given a smoky eye look with a bold red lip colouring, which matched her dress. "If you would follow me Miss Daniels," Marietta had finished with Sophie and led her out of the room.

Marietta had suddenly stopped in front of two large double doors, causing Sophie, who was daydreaming to almost crash into the maid. "I will let Master Knight know of your presence," Marietta had left Sophie in the hall to noiselessly sneak into the dinning room to talk to the dinner host.

There was a clap of thunder followed by another howl as Marietta returned. "Master Knight is ready to see you now," the maid opened the door again to let Sophie in and quickly shut it behind her.

"I see Miss Sophia Daniels, you have finally graced us with your presence," a young man behind what looked like a Phantom of the Opera mask laughed to his fellow dinner guests.

With a sense of familiarity with the man, Sophie looked a little closer, "Kendall?"

"Ahh, so first name bases are we Sophia?" Kendall once again laughed to his dinner guests who Sophie had just realized were female.

"Please, Miss Sophie come sit," he motioned to the heavy wooden chair to his right.

Something moving on the table caught Sophie's eye. As she looked at the table laden with candles watermelons and raw red meats, she saw rats and mice crawling through the piles of rubbish, it was then she also noticed the knives that the girls played with, "no, I'm fine. I'm really tired, I was thinking of going to bed."

Kendall didn't look too happy with the answer from Sophie, "I've got a question you better answer now. Am I original?"

He stood from his seat, "am I the only one?"

He began a slow walk towards Sophie who was planted on the spot from fear while the girl's laughter crackled in the air, "am I sexual?"

He slowly circled Sophie in a seductive manner, "am I everything you need?"

Sophie backed away from the out-of-character actions of Kendall Knight.

Her back hit the heavy doors that she had entered in not long ago, "You better rock your body now."

Sophie had had enough; she grabbed hold of the handle digging into her back and pushed the door open to her escape, slamming it shut behind her. She was in a full out run down the hall trying to put as much distance in between her and that dinner room as she could.

Out of breath, Sophie slowed down to a walk and rounded a corner to see James sitting in the library reading a book. He looked normal to Sophie, aside from the reading part. "James!" she yelled across the room.

"Kendall, he's gone crazy. He's all like half mask with knives and asking me if he's the only one?" James was completely poker-faced as Sophie crossed the room.

"James!" Sophie was getting closer to the pretty boy who was still ignoring her.

She was a bookcase away when she heard James whisper "am I original?"

Not being able to hear that well she still continued closer, "am I the only one?"

James was still in a whisper so Sophie went closer, "am I sexual?"

Sophie raised a brow in confusion, trying to figure out where she had heard that question before.

Not wanting to go any closer, it was Sophie's turn to whisper, "James?"

"Am I everything you need," James' voice was slightly louder than a whisper.

"You better rock your body now!" James practically yelled this at Sophie and turned to face her revealing his half blue face to Sophie.

A scream pierced the room coming from Sophie as she had backed into a bookshelf, knocking it over. James had a grin etched onto the normal side of his face while the blue half held a creepy looking smirk. Sophie screamed again as he lifted himself off his seat and placed the book down, turning to face her, still with the demented facials. She continued backing away, using the bookshelves as guidance as James followed her, matching her pace. Sophie as a distraction flung a book at James so that she could run out of the room.

Sophie ran down the grand staircase that she remembered was in the lobby like room, hoping to get out of the mansion and back to the bus. Half way down the stairs she saw a fur covered Logan run randomly cart wheeling and back hand springing into the middle of the large room. He stopped and let out a howl that Sophie had been hearing all night. Logan stopped mid howl and turned to face the girl still on the staircase, "am I the original?"

Logan intensely stared at Sophie from under his new heavy brow thanks to what looked like a werewolf transformation, "am I the only one?"

He never blinked, he never took her eyes off the girl, "am I sexual?"

Still the stare continued, "am I everything you need?"

"Better rock your body now!" a solemn blink came from the werewolf, which ended the intense stare and enticed Sophie to start running as he did also.

Instinctively, Sophie ran for a door off the corridor and shut it behind her before seeing what was in there. It wasn't till she looked up that she saw Kendall and his dinner guests from before standing there, almost like they knew she would choose this room to hid in.

"Now throw your hands up in the air," Kendall's walk was slow but Sophie was stuck to the spot with fear.

"Wave them round like you just don't care," Sophie noticed the music in the room that Kendall was singing to and started to dance, which the girls also followed in on.

"If you want to party let me hear you yell," Kendall was so close Sophie could feel his breath on her.

"Cause we got it going on again," he never touched her but as he went in for a kiss, something clicked inside Sophie and she pushed him back to give her room to move and think.

"What the hell is wrong here?" she closed her eyes to calm herself down, not caring anymore that three of the four members so far of BTR were screwed up in ways she wouldn't of imagined.

Sophie's heavy eyelids slowly opened. The dancing girls, along with Kendall had somehow disappeared and left Sophie on her own. Looking around, Sophie noticed that she was no longer in the room off to the side of the hall that she encountered Kendall in for the second time but a hallway she had yet to travel down on her 'adventures'.

"Hello Carlos," Sophie cocked her head to the side after feeling the all too familiar presence of the boy appear out of thin air behind her.

She felt his hands softly run themselves up and down her arms as he whispered in her ear, "don't be afraid, don't have no fear."

Still calm, Sophie didn't even acknowledge Carlos when he moved in closer to her, even when he put his nose to her skin and took in her scent, "I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand."

Carlos moved in closer so he was right up against her back. He closed with his hands so they were circling her throat. They gently slid down her neck, down her arms and came to rest on her forearms. The fangs of Vampire Carlos poked through his warm lips and skimmed across the soft skin of Sophie's neck. The warmth ran through Sophie but was soon replaced with cold as Carlos stepped away from her. Opening his jacket, Carlos disappeared in a cloud of bats, leaving Sophie once again by herself.

"Miss Daniels, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. The ball is about to begin," the contact from the maid snapped Sophie out of her daze as she was pulled along the corridor and shoved into a hall full of people who were wearing vintage clothing and seemed to be all doing a dance that looked like it had to of been choreographed. From behind, Sophie was shoved into the middle of these people landing in the arms of a normal looking Kendall who had just spun off his prior dance partner. The dance came naturally to Sophie who was spun onto her next partner, James. Those two danced for a bit before, once again she was spun off, this time to Logan who begun his dance with the girl. When Logan's time was up, Sophie was smiling and laughing as once again spun away and into the arms of her next partner who was Carlos. The Latino boy caught his Kiwi friend so her back was pressed against his front. Carlos brought his mouth to Sophie's ear so she could hear him, "rock your body right."

Confused, Sophie turned to look at him but what she found was fangs sticking out over his bottom lip and the three other members of Big Time Rush standing behind him in their monster forms from earlier in the night. A scream left Sophie's lips as they all closed in on her. With the events of the night finally getting to her, Sophie blacked out at the worse possible time.

~next day~

"Carlos, I gotta tell you about this dream I had," it was now morning, the storm was still raging outside but the teens were quick to pack their things and get out of the creepy mansion as soon as the could. Logan could remember waking up in a fright, dripping with cold sweat, "last night I was a werewolf and I had hair all over my body." He was still shaking from the nightmare.

"No way man, I had a dream also. I was like a Dracula and I was like drinking blood," Carlos clipped up his helmet as James approached the pair from his room.

"Man, I had this trippy dream last night, I don't even know what happened."

Kendall joined the group as they walked towards the exit of the place, "I had a dream, I was like Eric from Phantom of the Opera and there were these hot as girls and Sophie was there too…"

That's when they all realized the person missing from their group. "Where's Sophie?" they all said it together like they do quiet often. Just as the asked the question they came into the ballroom that featured in all of their dreams to find Sophie slumped out on the floor.

"Sophie!" they all ran towards the unconscious girl in time to see her eyes flutter open from sleep. Sophie slowly sat up holding her head and looked at each of the boys and screamed. "What's the matter Sophie?" the four boys all gave her a look like she was crazy. "Gggggggeeettt aaaaawwwwaaayyy ffffrrrooommm mmmmeeee," Sophie stumbled at the words as she awkwardly scootered backwards away from the boys. They were beyond confused and looked at each other for guidance when the saw what horrified the girl.

* * *

><p>so what did you think?<p> 


End file.
